Flowers From a Ghost
by PrettyLittleMasochist
Summary: It can only be expected that Harley would get a little lonley or maybe even feel a little underapprciated, after all her Puddin does tend to take her for granted from time to time and though it's clear for all to see that The Joker is her world, behind closed doors when she's all alone a rose from a mysterious stranger is the key to her sanity...sort of.
1. Eight Roses

**Title**- Flowers from a Ghost

**Rating-**M

**Warning- Violence, gore, smut, rape, language**

**Summary-**It can only be expected that Harley would get a little lonely or maybe even feel a little underappreciated, after all her Puddin does tend to take her for granted from time to time and though it's clear for all to see that The Joker is her world, behind closed doors when she's all alone a rose from a _mysterious stranger is the key to her sanity...sort of._

_**Authors Note~**_ This is my first Jason Todd X Harley Quinn fanfiction and I would like for you all to let me know what you think. Enjoy. Dearest Jason will come in, in chapter two.

* * *

><p>Flowers from a Ghost<p>

_'Harley if I never have to hear your singing or taste your cooking again I'll be perfectly happy, Okay Punkin?' _Those words played around at the back of the Brooklyn blonde's mind as she finished up the roast she'd been working hard on all day long. A wide spread toothy grin occupied most of the space on Harley's petite face. The table looked incredible. A wide range of foods encircled one large empty space in the middle of the wooden surface where Harley would place the main ordeive. Shimmering blue orbs glanced from the handmade stuffing to the corn bread and then the red lobster style biscuits and then to smaller dishes like the green bean caesural and sweat potatoes covered in cinnamon and marshmallow topping. Harley's dainty hands placed the large trey with the roast in the middle where it rightfully belonged before taking a large step back to admire it.

Such a meal would have taken awhile for just about anybody to cook but for someone like Harley who had little to no culinary experience, getting everything absolutely perfect took her all day long. She'd started the moment her Puddin had left to go rob Gotham's National bank at seven am that morning. Her Joker liked to get and early start on big opportunities and also Harley was pretty sure she'd heard Lex saying something about a deadline. Either way it didn't matter because Harley was told to stay behind and Joker would have to drive all the way to Lex's place to give him his share of the money and it had given her the perfect amount of time to cook a fabulous meal for her clown prince to come home to.

Cooking wasn't so hard. It really wasn't and Harley would continue to learn. A feeling of complete elation filled her chest as she imagined her Mistah J coming home. A wet nose nudged her fingers and Harley turned liquid blue orbs on Bud who stared up at her through his own chocolate brown orbs. "Does it smell good?" chimed the Brooklyn blonde with a pretty smile as she scratched behind the hyena's left ear "Huh?" her hands cupped Bud's furry face and she gave him a playful shake, shagging her nimble fingers through his long brown fur "Wait till daddy comes home, just you wait he's gonna be so proud of your mommy"

Lifting his head from the floor where he had begun chewing up one of the Joker's leather shoes, Lou realized his brother was getting attention and quickly leapt to his paws and trotted across the room to lick his mommy's face with a grateful tongue. Harley soothed her hand over Lou's back and patted his head before standing up "Mommy's gotta go take a shower, Babies" she spoke in a manner in which one would speak to a four year old. Looping her their collars in either hand, The clown princess pulled her babies outside and let them out into the closed off back alley behind The Laugh House theater so her dinner would be safe from their hungry, merciless mouths while she showered.

Making her way back into the small bathroom, Harley turned the hot water on and the sound of bad plumbing shook the theater. That was okay, her Puddin was going to be proud of her and absolutely nothing could ruin her good mood when she knew he would be happy. Stripping out of the shorts and button down she'd been cooking in all day harley stepped into the shower and let steaming hot water cascade over her naked body. One of the nicest things about the theater was the great water pressure, a hot shower felt like heaven. The rest of it was a total wreck but the shower worked to the best of it's ability.

Strands of blond clang to her ivory cheeks and fell over her shoulders and full breasts as her blue eyed closed and she poured a surplus of coconut shampoo into her palm and began to massage it into her scalp. While she washed her hair she envisioned her lover coming through the door, his smile dripping with triumph and his strong arms wide open for her to lose herself in. Once she'd lost herself entirely he would lean down and kiss her with those thin ruby lips and she would be filled with so much elation that she'd almost forget about dinner...her Puddin being the observant man he is..of course will point it out and kiss her again just to tell her she did a good job...and then they'll eat and he'll take back everything he said about her cooking...and then...maybe...the thoughts of what could ensue after elected a happy squeak from the back of the Brooklyn blonde's full lips..."Oh deserts gonna be fun" she crooned practically dancing in place.

Harley grabbed a dingy white towel off the old wrack and wrapped it around her body. "Something sexy" she giggled as she swayed her hips on the way down the hall and back into the bedroom. The towel fell around her feet as she rummaged through the top drawer of the dresser, the only space she was allotted for her clothing. Despite him being the dastardly criminal master mind he was, The Joker had a hard time with organization and so he needed a drawer for every article of clothing he had or it would all quickly become jumbled up and he would be put hours behind schedule. Clearly he needed the other five drawers for his boxers, socks, pants, button downs, and waist coats.

Harley slipped a red lace thong up her full ivory thighs and twisted her body around in front of the broken mirror, seeing three very nice asses in the broken glass Harley blew her multiple reflections a kiss and grabbed her favorite bra up out of her drawer, it was lace, padded, the left side was black and the right red, her favorite colors. Well over time she'd made them her favorite colors because it was what her Puddin expected her to wear but she really loved the color green...and no...of course her lovers hair had nothing to do with that!

After pulling one red stocking up her right leg and a black one up the other she secured them with black garter belts Harley stepped into a pair of red five inch heels. Staggering a bit on the heels she crossed the room to grab the towel off the floor so she could farther dry her hair. After all they didn't own a blow dryer, which sucked but Mistah J always said it wasn't a necessity and she didn't want her outfit getting all wet. It just made sense to dry her hair before picking out a dress to wear.

Blue eyes flickered to the clock on her Puddin's nightstand in the split second the towel wasn't blocking her view and she concluded that he should be coming home any minuet now. Scampering over to the dresser once again Harley nearly fell but kept herself balanced and grabbed the first dress her hand came into contact with. She didn't own many dresses to begin with, she hadn't much use for pretty things anymore. The dress it's self was thigh length at the hem and hung off her shoulders at the sleeves to show off her red and black bra straps, contrasted beautifully against her creamy white shoulders.

The door swung open in the back of the theater and a rather irritated Joker shook two over affectionate hyenas off his leg "Filthy animals" he grumbled as the smell of Harley's dinner hit him in the face. For a moment the stress lines that he added to every time he did anything for Lex disappeared as he sauntered down the hallway to see where the tantalizing aroma was coming from. "Woah boys, smells like Harls ordered takeout" Joker snickered with a cackle as he looked back at the four burley men he'd taken with him to rob GNB. The henchmen's eyes lit up at the thought of a decent meal due to the fact that they'd been working all day and their hungry bellies weren't even on the Joker's list of priorities. "Harley baby, come give Daddy a kiss!" Joker's loud voice billowed throughout the entire theater as he walked into the living room/kitchen and caught sight of his girls hard work.

Positioned sensually on a chair Harley giggled and jumped up "Welcome home, Puddin" in less then a second she was wrapped up in her Puddin's arms and she smiled against his chest "I missed ya, how'd it go?" her Brooklyn accent laced her words as she stared up at him through liquid blue eyes. Her blonde hair had been left to fall around her shoulders and frame her pretty round face.

"Do you have to ask?" He snickered with pride as he placed a hand on the small of her back "Perfectly of course" to him it was obvious that everything he did was the most perfect thing done in the most perfect way. He expected everyone else to know it too.

Harley giggled loving her boyfriends ego, her fingers ached to feel him over when he dripped in all his prideful glory the way he was at that moment "Of course Puddin, I just wanted to hear the details...your such a genius" Harley pressed her body against his chest making sure her breasts were firm against his body.

The clown prince of crime chuckled "Little minx-" his words and smile came to a simultaneous abrupt end when his green eyes drifted to the corner of the room "Is that my shoe?"

It then came to Harley's attention that she hadn't kept her usual close watch on Bud and Lou all day long. She'd been too busy cooking to watch their every move and she knew she was in trouble when her lover released her from his embrace and sauntered across the room. "Now calm down Puddin" she quipped as she began to chew her nails, blue eyed gaze cast down to the floor as he lifted the chewed up leather shoe off the old wood.

"Spent all day cooking...couldn't watch your mongrels...and let them destroy my property" his voice was quiet at first but ominous before he turned a cold glare on her sweet face. "Come here, Punkin' pie" he spat as ice filled those green eyes and his green brows knitted together causing the age marks to crack his paper white face.

"Puddin...it..it's just a shoe..." she squeaked. Though to him it was more then that. His girl had failed to take care of something belonging to him and that was what mattered. She'd failed to carry out one of her simple daily tasks. He snapped his gloved fingers and pointed to the spot in front of him. The little harlequin swallowed the knot in her throat and slowly made her way over to him. The entire short walk there, her long legs wobbled and this time it was more then the high heels causing her to shake.

The henchmen, knowing this was none of their business had simply sat down at the table and started eating. They knew better then to interfere when the boss was about to punish Harley for anything at all. Now standing in front of him Harley had bitten her lower lip. Something of his was ruined and they were beyond apologies now. "Mistah J...I was just caught up in makin ya dinner and I really just wanted to make ya prou-" a hard smack across the face cut the blond off and her body fell hard against the wooden floor.

The red mark on her cheek burned, the skin making it up grew hot and tears threatened to sting her blue eyes as her left hand moved to cover the forming welt. Fearful, Harley turned her tear filled blue eyes on her lovers face, batting long lashes in a sad attempt to clear away the tears she whimpered "Puddin I just-"

"Shaking and falling down now, What's wrong Punkin?" crooned the clown prince as he stared down at her "Heels to long for ya? Let daddy fix that for his little girl" he knelt down in front of her, white gloved fingers pulled the red shoe off of her left foot. Harley's blue eyes slammed shut and the sound of him separating the heel from the rest of the shoe filled the air.

"I did it for you" she whimpered pathetically as she staggered to her feet after pulling her other shoe off "I just wanted to make ya smile, Puddin"

Gloved fingers snatched her chin up and his upper lip curled back in anger "You wanna make me happy, Pooh? Move my priorities up a little higher on that list of yours then your girly fantasies, Okay?"

Hot tears streaked Harley's face as she turned her head away "Yes sir" she hiccupped as she turned around and started down the hallway, heading back into the bedroom. Halfway down the hallway, Harley looked back over her shoulder. To her dismay, The Joker hadn't eaten a bite of the food she'd made. He'd simply retreated back into his office and the clown princess bit her lower lip rather hard to keep from sobbing obnoxiously. Sometimes her Puddin could be a jerk, more often then not but she knew he loved her and she knew she loved him.

The bedroom door closed behind her with a soft click and Harley sighed letting her body carry it's self across the room and collapse beside the bed. Falling to her knees with the red bell of her dress fanned out over her thighs Harley let her nimble fingers guide a box out from underneath the bed. It wasn't a place her Puddin poked around in often and so she knew it was a safe place to keep her secret.

A soft, sad smile kissed Harley's lips as she pulled the top off the box to reveal multiple red roses. Each was beautiful and well preserved, from the smell of them they'd been doused in hair spray of some sort and due to prodding the first one multiple times, Harley had found a little pin had been pushed into each one to keep it looking fresh and new, to hold everything in place.

The first one had come about three months ago. A little note was attached to it, the words were written in slanted hand writing '_For Harley' It wasn't signed with a name but the day she'd found it on the front porch she felt elated. She knew by the handwriting that it wasn't her Puddin sending them...the writing was also far to boyish to be Red's and Harley had no idea who else would send her flowers. All Harley knew about that first rose was that it had come on a bad day, She'd tried to join her Puddin and his men for one of her lover's spectacular stories, he was bragging about how it had been a year ago today that he'd murdered Jason Todd and that wasn't surprising, it was his favorite story but he didn't want Harley's company that night and so he'd cast her off and told her to stay in the bedroom while the men talked. Finding that rose was all that kept her from feeling alone all night and she was grateful for it's company. After awhile she didn't even care who'd sent the rose...she just liked having something to remind her that to someone...she was worth while. Over time she'd received another 6 roses and each had that same note reading 'For Harley' _attached to a long green stem and she added each one to her box of precious secrets. They did have to stay a secret, after all if Mistah J ever found out he would probably hunt down the giver and kill him.

Of course Harley knew it was crazy to not be worried that she was being stalked or that whoever that stalker was could be dangerous...those roses were her sense of stability and she needed them. Her lips kissed the soft red petals of the newest one as her blue eyes closed and she inhaled the sent of a crisp hairspray that smelled faintly of axe.


	2. The Beautiful Ones

**Authors Note-** To be honest, when I first started writing this story I wasn't completely sure I would ever continue it. I had no idea anyone would actually read it. However if a story I'm writing gets at least one review or favorite I will update for that person…I suppose Flowers from a Ghost got more attention than I thought it would. Here is the second chapter for those who wanted to read it. _**Warning this chapter contains graphic non-consensual sexual content.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter two- The beautiful ones<p>

A pair of crystal blue orbs fluttered open to the sound of a certain clown prince of crime bellowing from what sounded like the bathroom "Harley! Where in god's name are my socks?" At first the blonde's blue eyed vision was blurred, lines of color mixed with streams of light to create fuzzy images. Harley's rather delicate fingers shifted across the pillow, over cool creases of a crisp white covering as her blond locks fell in silken strands over her shoulder with the shift of her curvaceous body. "What the hell is taking you so long?" he snapped viciously and the little harlequin could almost see the look in his dark eyes, the flare of his nostrils and the lines around his ruby red lips as they peeled back over his yellow teeth.

"Comin' Puddin!" Harley yelled as her small feet touched the floor. The dress she wore from the night before hung on her frame in a way it hadn't when she first put it on. Her stocking clad feet felt raw against the materials encasing them as she walked across the hard floor. When she got to the dresser, Harley simply opened the drawer and refused to look her reflection in the eye. She was no longer the beautiful, bubbly girl she was last night. Today she was broken, rotting from the inside out and weary. Her carefully done make up served only to add to the mess smeared across her once lovely face. Vibrant blue eyes had dulled as her fingers ached as she gripped a pair of dress socks she'd mated into a ball for her Mistah J.

The bathroom was just a few feet down the hallway leading out of the bedroom door. Blond locks fell over ivory shoulders as Harley's silhouette filled the doorway, her eyes peering at The Joker's reflection over his shoulder. He made a few faces at himself in the mirror running his skilled tongue over his bottom row of grisly teeth. Arching a green eyebrow he jerked his head toward his little harlequin and said "Thanks doll face, but uh... next time make it snappy and oh" he chuckled darkly "and do it with a smile."

Harley nodded swallowing the lump in her throat and forced a pretty smile, a lying smile, her best smile. "Better." said the clown as he unmated the socks in his hands and lifted himself up onto the counter to slip them onto his feet "Get yourself dressed, Harles. We have things to do today." the clown prince of crime grinned at her, a leering kind of grin that held the promise of chaos. Her heart raced, oh how she adored his smile even in her most painful hours...when she wanted to hate him...when she wished she didn't need him...that smile could bring her to her knees.

In nearly an hour Harley was dressed in her usual jester suit and speeding down the highway under the midmorning grey sky that always seemed to ensnare Gotham City. Behind the wheel was the grinning ghoul himself. His gloved fingers strained over the making of the steering as a rather large smile stretched to his ears. "You're glowin', Mistah J." The beautiful blond crooned with a full ebony lipped smile.

"Of course I am Harley-girl, were going to see a good friend of mine. We just have to get his attention first…now where to start" the clown mused as he glanced from place to place with deep brown eyes.

The little bells adorning the girl's jester hat jingled a bit as the rickety old car made its way down a bumpy street. "What about that old opera theater, hm Puddin? That place is always good for a scream." The Brooklyn blonde giggled obnoxiously at her own little joke "Did ya get it Mistah J? Scream? Opera?"

The Joker's face pinched up as his thin lips pursed, the car came to a violent screeching halt. The little harlequin jolted forward, her blue eyes slammed shut as a violent grip caught the bell of her hat "I give the punch lines around here!" he snapped in her face, yellow teeth gleaming as his nostrils flared and darkness filled his eyes "Got it?" The blond was stunned, a small inaudible squeak escaped her painted lips. Her boyfriend gave her a violent shake, his hand still gripped the ear of her hood "Well?"

"Yes sir!" Harley quipped. The clown seemed to seethe as he went back to driving. Harley crossed one leg over the other and focused her gaze on the yellow and grey streaks that flew across the ground with the passing of the car. Mistah J always laughed, just never at her jokes. Without really meaning for it to, Harley's mind flashed back to her box of roses. Each flower was hand picked just for her by someone who clearly thought she was special. 'For Harley' that's what each card said. Sometimes she truly wished she could write him back, sometimes she wished she knew who he was...but in the end finding out would be the end of the world. She could never lay comfortably beside her clown prince if she could put a face to those beautiful roses.

"Ah here we are!" the clown sang as he pulled into the back of what appeared to be a strip club. Harley immediately furrowed her brow and looked at her lover as he stepped out of the car, cane in hand, hat on his head. "Harley baby, get out of the car." he grinned but his voice promised that he was not going to wait. Harley nodded and danced out of her seat wordlessly. "Atta girl." crooned the clown as he opened up the back door and grabbed the bag from the floor. His gloved hands shoved it into his Doll's arms and started to explain the plan for this escapade "This place is run by a mobster named Vinny, alright doll face?" he spoke slowly as if talking to a child and Harley nodded knowing better than to ask a question. "Vinny cheated me out of a great deal of money, he is the reason you and I had to leave our last hideout, and I need you, to put on the costume I just gave you...walk out onto that platform and perform like you're trying to get a job as one of his show girls...while you do that...and he's distracted...I will make my way to the room you are in...and when I get what I want out of him I am going to kill him."

Harley nodded and opened her mouth to speak, a vampish smile curved her black lips "So I jus' gotta audition to be his showgirl?" she questioned. The Joker nodded and curled a finger beneath her chin before giving it a rough jerk, forcing his girl to look him in the eye.

"I don't think I have to tell you...not to actually let him see you naked." his hot breath danced over her lips and sent shivers down her back.

"O..of course not Mistah J, I know better than that." Harley chirped and turned around on her heel "This is me goin' to do jus' watcha' said!" her speed increased as she made her way into the unexpectedly busy club. "Yeesh, aint'cha got anythin' better to be doin' right now?" questioned the blond as she walked unnoticed into the closest bathroom. To anyone around her she probably just looked like any other costumed show girl, a tease for anyone with a weird clown fetish. There was no need to sneak around, she needed to be quick anyhow.

Once safe inside of a bathroom stall, Harley stripped out of all of her clothing, inside the bag Mistah J had given her two sets of clothing, one for when she first walked in, this consisted of a pair of ripped up jeans and a blood red off the shoulder sweater with a pair of stilettos to match. Her long blond hair cascaded over her shoulders as she left the bathroom, dressed in everyday attire, no one other than a few stupid men gave her a second glance.

Her blue eyes scanned the room until she found the bar, her shoes made no audible sound over the booming music as she walked across the room. The bartender looked young, his eyes were green and he looked her over rather slowly before asking "What can I do for you?"

Harley folded her arms on the surface of the bar and leaned in with a pretty smile "I'd like to talk to Vinny, I was supposed to audition for him today, wanna help a lady out?"

"Sure thing, babe." the man stated with a click of his tongue before motioning for Harley to follow him down a dimly lit hallway where the pulsating music finally gave it a rest. Harley's blue eyes darted from place to place as she followed the bartender to the very last door on the left of the narrow passage. "Fair warning, Vinny's been drinking a bit this morning so be careful." His large hand gave her a rough push into the room, the door slammed behind her.

"And you are?" a voice slurred from the chair in the middle of the room.

"I'm here to audition for ya, I wanna be one of your girls." she chimed as she walked toward the platform with a pole positioned in it's center.

The mobster arched a brow and snickered "Alright baby, strut your stuff." his eyes were a haze of crack and liquor. His lust was apparent as his eyes trailed up the length of her legs. Harley looked to the bag, the second outfit her lover had given her was meant for the "audition" it was a lacey jester piece, complete with a diamond pattern corset, matching heeled boots, dual colored red and black garter and lace boy shorts.

"Jus' uh, lemme go change." Harley smiled remembering that the Joker had stated rather clearly that this man was not to see her naked.

"Go ahead and change right here." Vinny mumbled gesturing to her with the cup of vodka in his right hand.

Harley stared at him with round blue eyes "But I-"

"But nothing, get ready or get out." he barked.

Harley bit her lower lip and glanced at the door. Where is he? Was all she could think. "Look, I gotta change, the outfits part of th-" she was cut off when Vinny slammed his hand down over her mouth. He was tall, standing up straight he towered over her. He ran his nose up her cheek, the stubble on his chin grazed her soft skin and the smell of liquor fresh on his breath made the blond ill. Her hands prodded up his stomach, nails digging into his flesh through his shirt as she hissed into his hand.

"I know- I know who you are." the mobster slurred in her ear and Harley froze "I'd recognize that- that acc- accent anywhere, you're the clown's little slut. I know you." the alcohol in his body must have been his fuel, this man was making a big mistake if he honestly knew who she was. "Is he comin' here to kill me? Huh, Harley?"

Blond curls fell around her face as she nodded slowly, her stomach had already started to swell into a tight knot. The sound of her heart beat drumming in her ears was nearly enough to drown out his voice. "Well, I guess I'll make...make this shit worth my while, right?" he balled his free hand into a fist and thrust it into her stomach, causing her body to fold over his hand. Her long hair cascaded in waves over her shoulders as she drooled a pool of warm saliva into his hand, an ugly sound escaped her throat. "Don't tell me...y..you're broken already, You're the Joker's bitch, aint'cha...can'tcha take more then that?" He grabbed a handful of her blond hair up in his hand and pulled hard at the roots, a burning pain spread over her scalp as she cried out and he threw her body down on the floor, landing the toe of his leather shoe right in the middle of her spine "Answer me slut!"

It ached, her lungs already burned. She could handle it, Joker had beaten her far worse. She could handle it. A gasp escaped her full lips as she forced herself onto her hands and knees. A delicate hand moved to the top of her head, her scalp was still on fire. Everything hurt. Before she was even on her feet, Vinny grabbed the back end of her red sweater and threw her back onto her stomach. His hand forced the back of her sweater up as his free hand worked up underneath her body, feeling up to her firm breasts, held in place by a black lace bra. "Joker sent'cha in here to distract me, didn't he?" the drunk grinned right against her ear.

The little doll swung her body around, slamming her fist into his jaw she stumbled forward and made a break for the door. Right as her hand caught the handle, the mobster slammed her up against the steel, her stomach was forced against the handle that was once going to set her free. Saliva dripped from the corners of her lips as he pinned both hands above her head with just one of his large hands, long boney fingers held her in place.

"You like to make shit hard, dont'cha?" he sneered as he slammed his fist into her back, forcing the door knob to press further into her already knotted stomach. A pathetic whimper escaped from the depths of her throat as he landed another blow right in her back. Right in the middle of her spine. Violent tremors wracked her entire body as hot tears started to gather in her crystal eyes.

That free hand dropped into his back pocket, he produced a pocket knife and viciously cut through the back of her sweater to expose her bra strap. A flick of the blade and snap went the bindings of her lace garment. Harley felt her breasts press against the door, the cold sent another violent shiver down her slender form. The tip of the blade pushed against her tender skin, right above the dimple on the left side of her back, at the bottom of her spine "Move and it will...be...so...much...worse." hissed Vinny as he started to carve into her back. Harley screamed out in pain, hot tears fountained down ivory cheeks as she screamed out at the top of her burning lungs "MISTAH J!" she slammed her knee against the steel door in an attempt to get someone's attention but the music outside practically shook the building, no one was going to hear her.

She heard the sound of him fumbling with his belt and slammed her eyes shut "Please...please don't!" her cheeks were soaked with hot tears now, so wet in fact that her hair clang to her skin the way it would if she'd just gone for a walk in the pouring rain. "Feed me glass!" she screamed at the top of her lungs "Stomp on my throat! JUST DON'T TOUCH ME ANYMORE!" the thought of being penetrated by anybody other than her Puddin made her want to throw up. It made her sick to her very core.

Once his belt was off, he looped it around her wrists, leather to skin, it coiled tighter and tighter, the tip of his knife created the new hold for the belt to buckle firmly, tightly around her already raw wrists until she could not move them anymore. Next was the chain he wore on his pants. The sound of it jangling in his free hand made her wheeze. The drunk mobster proceeded to connect the chain to the belt around Harley's wrists and throw her limp body to the hard floor. She landed with a thud and started trying to free her wrists from the belt, the chain made a scraping sound as she shifted around the floor. Vinny's hands gripped her heels and started to drag her across the room, back to the plat form. Harley gasped as her head smacked the step on the way up.

"Lemme go!" she wheezed, drool continued to drip down her chin as Vinny straddled her hips and wrapped the chain around the base of the strip pole. She was stuck, trapped, on her back with a drunk mobster full of hate for her lover ready to rape and kill her sitting right on top of her. His hands tore the rest of her shirt and bra away, leaving her heaving chest out in the open. Harley felt even more tears bubble up to her blue eyes. She was exposed to someone other then her clown prince. Mistah J...where are ya? The thought ran through her head once again. "You'll pay for this, I swear you'll pay!" Harley spat as the mobster dragged her ripped up jeans off of her along with her high heels. She squirmed and he grabbed her right ankle forcing it up to her face in a manner that would have hurt more if she weren't so flexible.

Another drunken slur left the man's lips "He's already gonna kill me, ain't he?" his free hand worked to free his throbbing erection from the binds of his pants. It took him only moments.

"You're pathetic." said the crying girl as she threw her head back and screamed "MISTAH J!" at the top of her lungs once again.

"He seems to be takin' his sweet time comin' here to get'cha, whore, maybe he forgot about'cha." taunted the dark eyed man as he pulled her lace panties up her full thighs just enough to expose her cunt. The smallest amount of hair adorned the flesh above her pink lips and she screamed for help as he pressed his tip against her entrance. Before she could finish the phrase "Mistah J" he slammed inside of her, silencing her.

Harley's heart dropped, someone besides her lover had violated her. This man was disgusting, drunk and he looked at her with a hunger, the way a dog eyes a fresh t-bone. "Nothin' personal, Missy." he groaned as he pushed in and out of a silent Harley Quinn. "Just gotta...ngh...mmm...gotta...huh... make sure that bastard suffers." the sounds of pleasure spilling from his lips caused bile to rise in the back of her throat, it spilled from the corners of her lips and she began to choke on it. _Maybe if I'm lucky...I'll choke and die..._that was the new thought on her mind. _A__fter all, Puddin forgot all about comin' here...he ain't comin...I'm fine with dyin' now...like...like this..._Through her haze of thoughts, Harley almost did not hear...the door swing open.


	3. Secrets make the best of friends

Chapter Three- Secrets make the best of friends

Everything is a blur, lines of light fuse with colors to create these fuzzy images and her ears rang as if a bomb had just gone off right beside her head. Maybe one had, she was so out of it she probably wouldn't have noticed. Footsteps echoed over the sound of everything. Mistah J? Finally? Next she heard the unmistakable sound of bones breaking and she laid there motionless, thankful for any kind of rescue. Harley's hazy eyes watched as the mobster was dragged away from her aching form. "Mistah J?" she rasped as a pair of strong hands loosened the leather belt from around her bruised wrists. When his fingers soothed her hair away from her damp cheeks, Harley knew it wasn't the Joker. He would never be so caring. Her puddin would have hauled her over his shoulder and told her to suck it up. "B-man?" she questioned trying to focus her vision.

He picked her up in his arms bridal style, her limbs were limp and she rested comfortably against his strong chest. She curled up against him, hiding her naked breasts with her hair and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Just be quiet." He mumbled "I want to walk you out of here without any commotion." The sound of pulsating music forced Harley to bury her face into the chest of her newfound savior. Jason managed to walk right out the back exit, one man glanced at him but other than that they all went back to enjoying their drinks.

"Who are you?" her voice cracked as his grip tightened and he walked out into the parking lot behind the club. Warm sunlight reached down to kiss her exposed skin. Soft blond curls fell over her shoulders and down her back as she awaited her answer.

"Someone who wants to help." He answered vaguely. The smell of cologne on his shirt and jacket was undeniably the same cologne adorned by each and every rose she'd ever been given by her secret admirer/stalker. "You're covered in bruises. Are they all from just now?"

Harley simply shook her head "Uh uh…" her blue eyes turned up to the beautifully structured face of a young man with hair black as night. Jason brought Harley over to his motorcycle, placing her on the seat so her legs hung over one side. He shifted out of his brown bomber jacket, beneath he wore a black t-shirt, it hung loose on his built frame. Harley bit her lower lip as he wrapped the jacket around her shoulders to cover her exposed breasts and shoulders. The girl squeezed her thighs together and said "Thanks, ya know for savin' me."

"No problem." Jason stated as he pulled a cigarette pack from his pants pocket. Flipping the lid open he pulled one of the cancer sticks from the box and popped it between his lips. "Want one?" he murmured as he lit the end. Harley glanced up at him and nodded rather slowly, her limbs were sore but a cigarette sounded good.

Jason's long fingers pressed the end of one to her full lips and waited for her to take hold of it. His patience with her seemed endless as the moments passed by. Once Harley gripped the butt with her lips, Jason lit it for her and slipped the lighter and pack back into his pocket " I know you've been through a lot this morning. I bet you want to rest. Is there somewhere I can take you?"

"There's one thing, I jus' gotta know, why do ya send me roses?" she asked as her round blue eyes met his.

Jason eyed her for a short moment, a puff of smoke gathered near Harley's face and he waved it away with his hand "Figured me out, huh?"

"It was the cologne." The blond stated as her lashes fluttered and she looked away from Jason "Ya still didn't answer me."

"I send you roses because you deserve them." His answer made it sound simple. A tuft of white that marred his bangs fell over his eye and he sighed "You deserve more than what that mad man gives you."

"That ain't true." Harley whined in a manner that caused the cigarette to fall from her loose lips. Jason sighed and put it out with the toe of his boot. "My pudding loves me, he gets a lil' temperamental sometimes but he loves me really-"

"If he loved you, what happened today would not have happened." Jason said it as if to correct her.

"Mistah J didn't know what that sleaze ball was gonna do." The harlequin protested.

"He never came for you either, if it weren't for me you would still be underneath that, sleaze ball as you so colorfully put it." His blue eyes held her gaze "I'm not saying you can't go back, if that's what you want to do…but…" he pushed on "If you ever need a place to stay, or someone to talk to…there is a house just past that old theater you and the Joker once lived in, I live there with the outlaws…drop by…stay the night…whatever you want."

Harley bit her lower lip and looked up at Jason "You're voice is kinda familiar…have we met?"

The look in his eyes said he was mulling something over in his mind. Something he was really debating on telling her. "Jason Todd." The name rolled right off of his silver tongue.

Harley's blue eyes centered as she threw a hand up over her mouth "Puddin always- He killed ya…he-"

"I need you to not tell him about me, alright?" his hands had come to rest on her shoulders.

Harley nodded slowly, a way of showing how she understood "Jason, why do ya leave those flowers in the house? If Puddin ever fou-"

"I leave them in the open to show you just how ignorant he is when it comes to you. He's never even noticed a single one, has he?" Jason tipped his head to the side, his hands slid up and down her arms, fingers feeling over the material of his jacket "He doesn't care, Harley. I could leave this jacket on you, send you home…he wouldn't even ask where it came from."

"He would to!" snapped the blond "He ain't blind! He'd totally notice some guys jacket"

"Let's test the theory since you're going back anyway." He smirked and lifted her back into his arms. "It's the old rundown Cadillac in the last parking space, right?" Harley simply nodded against his chest. It took him mere seconds to lay her down in the backseat, wrapped up in his jacket. "Be sure to remember what I said about stopping by if you needed anything." The door slammed shut and the next thing she heard was the sound of a motorcycle darting down the seemingly endless street.

Harley shifted in the backseat, her heart turned over three or four times in her chest. Jason Todd was the one leaving her roses…he'd called her clown prince ignorant…but maybe he was right. Mistah J had never even noticed a single rose. It was rare that Harley ever slept later than her lover and the roses were often left in plain sight. Jason had also brought up the point that…that the Joker had never come for her…she was raped…beaten…and it was all on account of the Joker being late.

Anger surged through her veins as she balled her hand into a fist and slipped it into the pocket of Jason's jacket. The leather smelled of his cologne and the moment her skin brushed something smooth, her fingers reached to pull it into the open. In her hand she held another beautiful red rose, it's petals spread delicately and the tag hung from the short green stem, 'For Harley'

The softest smile kissed the blonds swollen lips as she fingered the petals gently. Clarity seemed to swallow up the corners of her mind, only to be consumed by the obscure darkness of uncertainty. The sound of the Joker stalking toward the car made her sit up. Her blue orbs analyzed her clown prince's face. The corners of his red lips turned down with distaste. "Harley!" he growled like an animal as the door swung open "Where the hell did you run off to ? Huh? You think you can just take a nap whenever you damn well please?" Harley almost could not believe that he hadn't asked about the bruising or Jason's jacket….or even the rose she held in her hand. Jason was right, he really didn't care. "You put my plan at risk! You ungrateful little-"

"Ya know what?" snapped the sore blond "I was raped! Raped by your good buddy Vinny!" it came out with a pitched rasp at the end "Ya never came! Ya never called!"

The Joker's eyes darkened "He put his hands on you?" at that moment, the clown prince of crime appeared like a dog whose territory had just been tread on.

"Like ya even care!" Harley hissed as she slammed the door shut and locked it. She then leaned over the council to lock the driver and passenger doors. "Jus' go getch'ur money!" she screamed as she curled up into a tight ball in the back seat.

"Harley, pumpkin…" his voice was ominous "Open the door." His eyes merely darkened as he watched his little doll's hands move to cover her ears. "Why you little…" the clown growled as he produced a gun from the sleeve of his purple dress coat and stepped back, gloved finger on the trigger. Glass shattered and Harley dove onto the floor board. Her hands stayed over her ears as she watched both back windows shatter into a million pieces. The sound caused her ears to ring. Nothing compared to the way her heart dropped when she heard the lock on the door shift, next came the unmistakable sound of the door swinging open and the Joker caught her by a handful of her hair. One yank and he dragged her out of the car.

"Mistah J-" his grisly lips claimed her swollen ones. Harley's blue eyes were wide, curls of beautiful blond fell over her shoulders, cascaded down her back only to end up coiled around the clown's long fingers. Just like that, her eyes fell lidded and she was ready to forgive him for everything in the world again. She was in love again.

It felt too good to deny until the hot barrel of a gun was pressed to her bare hip "Never lock me out of my car again." snapped the Joker as Harley staggered backwards, pain causing her pupils to shrink as she bit her lip, fighting back tears. "I already have my money, I couldn't help but notice that you took it upon yourself to kill that mobster. You'll pay for that later. Now get in the passenger's seat. Usually I would have you drive but clearly you've gone completely mental this morning and will most likely drive us off of a highway bridge!" the clown spat as he cackled and climbed into the drivers seat.

Harley bit her lower lip and stumbled around the car until she was curled up in the front seat. Every part of her hurt. That new burn was the worst though. Nothing quite compared to the emotional strain caused by a lover's intentional damage. Her hand dipped into the pocket of Jason's jacket and she fingers the rose's soft petals in silence, a soothing dizziness fell over her and she let her head fall against the window, the smell of Jason's cologne lulled her into a content state. A state where she did not hear her lover cackling while he made remarks about how lazy she was, and how she would pay for not correctly carrying out his orders today. For now, for this car ride...Harley would draw into her mind and imagine being back at home, knelt down by the bed, and making over her box of roses. Her most precious treasure.


	4. Shattered

_**Chapter four- Shattered**_

Bath water swished around her ankle as Harley lifted her foot out of the tub only to let it plunge back into the soothing suds. Everything hurt, ached with this numbness that ate away at her insides, she felt as if a rabid dog infected with every kind of sickening disease was eating her stomach from the inside out, chomping away at her delicate insides with it's grisly teeth as it foamed at the mouth.  
>Blond hair fell back as she let her head rest against the rim of the tub, dull blue orbs focused on the ceiling. In many ways it reminded her of the way bathrooms look in all those old movies. The ceiling looked as if the wires that ran across it were all that kept it from caving in and crushing her small form.<br>Black streaks of grease paint made clowny tear drops that marred her ivory cheeks. She'd already cried most of her makeup off. Mistah J had let her down. He'd really let her down. The truth she'd wrapped her entire world around had been proven a lie. Harley felt as if her perception of reality had shattered entirely. Mistah J was not perfect.  
>Her world had been built on that flimsy statement that was once so solid. Now it dangled from a fraying rope that was just itching to break. The bathroom door swung open and Harley's blue eyes stayed focused on the ceiling. "Are you going to mope day in and day out?" asked the Joker as he checked his smile in the mirror, running his tongue over his bottom row of yellow teeth. "You've dealt with far worse in your life time and living with me baby, worse will come!" chimed the Joker as he clapped his gloved hands. Dark eyes fell on the remains of his broken doll.<br>Water splashed around her slim waist as she grabbed the ledge of the tub, wet blond fell over her shoulders as suds ran down her bruised back. "Really now? Have ya any idea how scared I was?" snapped the Brooklyn beauty.  
>"Boo-hoo Harles, I'm the scariest thing out there." retorted the clown as he watched her grab for a towel.<br>"Look at me!" she hissed with a fire in her liquid eyes that he'd never seen before. She dropped the towel on the floor moments after grabbing it and turned her naked back to him, her nimble fingers pulled all of her soaked hair to one side. A rather large purple and black bruise marred her back right in the middle of her spine "This is from when he slammed me into a door nob and punched me repeatedly." she then swiveled back around and threw her wrist in his face "This is from the belt he used to bind me!"  
>Joker's gloved hand snatched her face roughly, pressing his fingers into her cheeks the clown prince of crime hissed "If you're so pissed off about it, leave." Harley stumbled backwards as he released her.<br>"I will!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her throat burned and her words caught in the back of her throat as she shoved past him. Water dripped from her naked body as she stormed into the bedroom she once shared with the Joker. A glance over her shoulder revealed that her clown prince had not pursued her. Jason was right, he didn't care. Harley opened up the top drawer and grabbed a pair of black panties and a red bra. Slipping into them she started to look for anything other then her uniform, she would never wear that stupid thing again. Coming to a decision on a pair of red skinny jeans, the little harlequin threw on a baggy white tank top with the word 'Smile' printed across the chest. Her hair thrown up in pig-tails all that was left now was the converse and Jason's bomber jacket.  
>The sound of her converse on the wooden flooring in the hall caused the clown prince to take a look in her direction from where he now sat on the living room couch. A few henchmen had buried their faces into their poker knew better. His face contorted into an amused grin as the Joker locked his eyes on her trembling hands that gripped the handles of two suite cases. "Stop with the charade now, Harley." he cackled "We both know you're not going to leave me. You haven't got the guts."<br>Though her lips trembled and the tears burned in her blue eyes, Harley did not let them fall "Watch me!" her Brooklyn accent chimed. Her blond pig-tails swayed a bit with her body as she rushed toward the door.  
>The clown's brow furrowed and he stood, his full height towered over his doll's as he caught her by one of her swaying pig-tails. A squeak escaped the harlequin's lips as he forced her body around to look into her eyes. "You ungreatful little..." his tone was dark, eyes darkend to match as he growled "Everything I do for you and this is the thanks I get?" he gave her a good, hard shake as he pressed his nose against hers "Lets see how well you do without me, Harleen! Without the things I give you" In seconds the sound of two buckles coming undone filled the air and her clothes spilled over the floor. "Now, leave." Before Harley could open her mouth the clown pressed a finger to her lips "And as for the hyena's, they will remain in daddy's custody until their bitch of a mother is back in her right mind." It was at that moment, that the clown prince noticed the roses that had spilled from a box inside of Harley's suite case. Rage coursed through his veins as he stared down at each little 'For Harley' tag. "I should have known there was...someone else." he growled and one henchmen stood and made his way to his room before a gun could be brought out into the open.<br>Harley bit her lower lip and made a move to grab the flowers. She needed them, more then those clothes, more then anything, she needed them. They were her flowers to look at, to touch, to have, hers and hers alone, the tags said so, they were hers...the only thing that was truly hers. A loud cry escaped her lips as the Joker's heel connected with her jaw. The Brooklyn beauty laid on the floor a moment trying to process the amount of pain she was in "Mistah J NO!" Screamed the girl as the Joker picked each rose up, making a bouquet in his left hand. The blond stared at her former lover in utter confusion before reaching out to take them only to have her hand smacked away.  
>The Joker produced a lighter from his pocket and hot tears lined Harley's eyes. "NO!" was all that could be heard over the crackling sound of roses burning.<br>"Now..." grumbled the clown as he grabbed Harley up by her arm. "Let's just see how long it takes you to come back to me, Harleen." he said her name with utter disgust. Her body was flung into the same back alley way it had been flung into many, many times before. This time she felt like she was finally at the bottom of the bottle. In one day, just one day, not even a full 24 hours she had lost so much. She'd lost her home, her lover, the belief she'd built her everything around, and her roses. Everything hurt, she could feel a bruise forming where the Joker had kicked her in the face. The image of her flowers burning was one that was locked inside of her head. Harley considered just laying there in that alley way and waiting to die. It seemed possible. If she didn't starve Budd and Lou would certainly eat her. Joker always forgot to feed them when she wasn't around. There was nothing left for her now. Nimble aching fingers slipped into the pocket of the bomber jacket she still wore, soft petals brushed her finger tips and Harley bit her lower lip.

A long painful walk through the city, past rushing cars and street lights that seemed to leer at her and into a far off part of Gotham, a place she once called home, the blond found the place Jason claimed to live at with the other outlaws. Standing on the front porch, Harley exhaled and forced a pretty smile onto her bruised mouth as she knocked on the door.  
>"Coming!" Yelled the former Robin as his footsteps bounced from the floor to echo off of the walls. The door opened with a creek and there he was, dressed in faded jeans and a black t-shirt that fit nicely to his built torso. "Harley Quinn, fancy seeing you here." and his expression said that he was not in the least bit surprised to find this super criminal standing before him in the condition she was in.<p> 


	5. Unrealistic Flesh

_**Chapter Five- Unrealistic flesh**_

"Thanks." Harley smiled weakly as Jason handed her a cup of hot chocolate smothered in marshmallows.

"Don't mention it." The raven haired man mused.

"Could I maybe have some sugar and a bottle of chocolate syrup?" the blond asked as her round blue eyes met his.

The former robin raised a dark eyebrow "Are ya serious?" the look in her eyes said she was. "Okay...sure." Jason turned his back to her and grabbed a bag of sugar out of the cupboard above the sink and the chocolate syrup from the fridge "Knock yourself out." he mumbled wondering how she kept her figure.

"Woooo! Whoopie! Yay! Yay! Yay!" Harley kicked her legs wildly, dancing up and down on the countertop where she wiggled in place.

Jason cracked a small smile. He had no idea she could be so adorable. The Red Hood watched her as she spooned about three ounces of sugar into an eight ounce coffee mug. Her pink tongue slipped over her lower lip as she squeezed the life out of the hershey syrup bottle.

"So where are the other guys?" She asked as she lifted her cup to her lips, burying her nose into a chocolate marshmallow mountain.

"Out, they'll likely be gone for another week."

"So it's jus' you and me than, huh handsome?"

"Looks that way." Jason muttered "All that matters now is that you're safe. Safe from that lunatic."

"Gosh, do ya think he'll come lookin' for me?" She asked as she set her cup down beside her leg.

"Of course not, I told you Harleen, he doesn't care about you, he doesn't care about anybody but himself. The bastard might even try to replace you."

"NO!" she chimed shaking her head rapidly "No! He said I was a once in a lifetime type'a gal! He said-"

"Anything in order to gain your undying affection, Harleen." Jason placed his hands on her shoulders.

"HARLEY!" she snapped as tears formed in the corners of her crystal orbs.

"He's got you trapped, he thinks you're an idiot, that you can't see through his lies, I believe you can!"

A warm tear slipped down her cheek "I ain't stupid...I know when he's up to somethin', I just-"

"You're not stupid, that's right." The blue eyed man cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm not!" She squeaked half heartedly.

"You're not." he repeated as his thumb slipped beneath her puffy eyes, drying her tears "But he spent so many years trying to make sure you never understood the value of your mind…" his hands slipped up her round thighs "Or body." Intense blue eyes met hers. Jason had eyes like an unforgiving sea after the most brutal storm and Harley could feel herself being caught up in the tide.

"Gee, do ya really think I'm worth somethin?" her voice cracked as her eyes searched his.

'"I do." his tone was sincere. What an interesting statement from the girl he'd always seen as so unfeeling, so confident in herself. "I just wish you could see it too. I know your recovery will take some time, years. I understand the impact that monster leaves on his victims."

"I guess ya would kinda have an idea…" she whimpered.

"I do, I understand the nightmares, the insomnia they cause, I bet you see him when you close your eyes." his fingers trailed across her cheek "I bet you feel him in every bruise, every cut...you hear him laugh when you think you're all alone...Harley, I understand, I want to help you."

The blonde girl's heart jumped, finally someone understood! Sure, Jason hated Mistah J but love and hate are both such strong emotions, they are almost the same. Jason hated her Puddin and so, he could understand the deep love she felt for him. She and Jason were similar, for the first time since she laid eyes on The Joker, Harley felt like she had a choice and she leapt headfirst into it. Her lips crashed down on his and her slender arms flew around his neck. Jason smirked into her hungry kiss and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

Their tongues intertwined and a small moan slipped from her lips as his hands traveled slowly up and down her back. Slender fingers tangled in his hair as Jason leaned more and more into the blonde's oh so needy kiss. He couldn't help but realize why even the clown would keep bringing this ditsy girl back into his life. To kiss her was to feel like the most important, most needed man in the entire universe. Harley was all consuming, her obsessive behavior was almost enticing, and in her arms, Jason felt wanted. He found it so easy to get wrapped up in Harley.

Her fingers maneuvered over his neck, jawline and collar bones the way a child feels over a new toy, she was so full of wide eyed wonder, so enticed with every inch of him. "Hm.." Harley broke the kiss "What was that?"

"The t.v., why?" Jason said slightly out of breath. The blonde swung around, sliding off the counter. Jason followed her into the living room and watched her lean over the back of the couch, staring in wonder as a reporter explained that The Joker had just blown a strip club down town to bits. "Harley…"

"He blew the place to smithereens….all because'a what happened to me…."

"Harley."

"He does care." she was on cloud nine.

In that moment, watching that sick adoration gather in her eyes, she was a Joker gadget all over again, a toy. She worshiped that freak and for the life of him Jason couldn't figure out why he wanted her to look at him the way she stared at that screen. She was a dangerous toy, those few moments in the kitchen, almost made him sorry. The Red Hood almost felt bad for hiring that drunk bastard to rough her up, but all that remorse was gone now, she'd never be more then what that sick, death worshiping piece of shit made her, a pawn, and Jason would use her as such. He was going to get his revenge, and she was going to play her part, because she was a brainless bitch and she'd do whatever any man told her to do. She would be Jason's pawn, from that moment on.


End file.
